And We're Still Goin Five Songs Later
by dysfunctional-RAINBOW.exe
Summary: Five song based ficlets based on, not only Axel and Roxas, but I threw some Sora x Riku in there for you. Rated for mentions of mansex and strong language. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.


A/N:: I've wanted to do this for a while...Never got around to it. So...here it is?  
Warning:: Eh...There's mentions of mansex :3 And Language...That's why I put that rating. better to be safe then sorry, right?

Pairings:: AkuRoku, SoRiku, Mentions of SoKai...Even though I HATE Kairi...

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own the songs used in this fic.

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Put iTunes or other equivalent media player on random.

3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)

4. Do 5 of these, then post.

1. Burn-Three Days Grace.

Fire. White hot, dazzling and too-hot. He had no idea how anyone was supposed to live with this. This intense heat. But he figured he'd do just about anything for the red-haired pyromaniac. But he often wondered if Axel simply liked watching him burn. Liked watching heat control his body to the point he couldn't think. Perhaps the red-head got a kick out of it? He didn't know.

But now, he wasn't hiding. Roxas was the one watching Axel burn. The one watching him break and twist under the heat. Watching him bend like hot iron. He'd come all the way down just to watch him burn.

2. Nothing Lasts Forever- Maroon Five.

It was so easy to see that they were falling apart. Axel loved the blond, but he didn't know how it was going to work. He knew that nothing, no matter what anyone said, lasted forever. No matter how hard they both worked at it, no matter how much they wanted to make it work, it wouldn't, couldn't. He knew Roxas would hurt, he would cry and scream and beg Axel not to go. But while it might hurt the blond, it was the only way. The only way to keep the blond from spiraling down with him.

Every time they said 'I Love you' or some other emotionless words, they grew farther apart. And Axel knew the distance between them would only rip them apart more.

"It hurts, Roxas. I know it dose. But it's the only way..."

3. Malchik Gey-Tatu.

It wasn't fair! I'd been head over heels in love with the bastard as long as I could remember. He was my first crush, the person I gave my first kiss to, and I'd hoped he'd be my boyfriend one day. And then, what do I find out? He's gay. Fucking Gay! Don't get me wrong, I don't have anything against gay people. It was just that...Sora was not supposed to be gay! He wasn't! And for Riku of all people? Guh! how is that fair?

I remember what he said when he told me, too.

"Oh Kairi! Riku just asked me out and I said yes! I can't believe it! I mean, here I was all these years having a crush on him and then I finally found out that he feels the same! Isn't that great?!"

What a way to find out your best friend is Gay! Fucking hell...And then, a few months later, I had to hear about there first time and how it had hurt Sora to have sex with him, but he'd gotten over it...It wasn't like I wanted to hear about them fuck, but I didn;t really have an option now did I? What was I going to say? 'Oh, Sora, I love you so please don't tell me about how hard Riku screws you to the bed!' Like hell...

...but no matter what, there's no way I can erase what i feel. I'm just going to have to suck it up. After all, Sora being happy is more important then him being with me....Right?

Too Late-Three Days Grace.

"No, Sora. It's too late! I'm tired of this!" The silver haired man fumed, storming around the small flat as the small brunette chased after him.

"Don't Say that! It'll be alright, I promise!"

"Sora, it's over. I can't...Keep going on like this! I can't! I'm tired of being second best to...her." He shook his head, stuffing the nearest article of his clothing into a bag, shaking off the brunettes hands, ignoring his 'No, don't go!' or his 'Please, Riku! Please!'

"It's too late for us, Sora. It's over. I'm...I can't keep living like this! I just want to end it all right now! And that's what I'm doing."

"Ri...ku. It's not too late! Never...It's never too late!" He let out a sob as the silver haired boy turned to face him, shaking his head, hand on the door handle.

"It's over. It's too late for us, Sora. Good Bye. I hope you enjoy being with Kairi, because our time is over."

I'm With You-Faber Drive

"Roxas..."

"Yes, Axel?"

The red-head was nervous as hell. After all, it's not every day you propose to your boyfriend of two years. The palms of his hands were sweaty, and he bit his bottom lip, glancing at his blond haired angel.

"Eh...Remember the day we met? You walked into the room and...It was like the whole world stopped. And damn, I was actually afraid to go talk to you...I'm glad I did now." he chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "And...I...You know I love you, Right?"

THe blond nodded, a confused look on his face as Axel swallowed hard, biting his bottom lip.

"Well...Ah...When I'm with you...I....Geez...I...Damn I just..." He was stuttering, and looking like a general idiot, so he decided to make it like a bandage and just rip it off.

"i know I'm not there enough. I know you deserve better. But when I'm with you...I feel like a whole new person and...Things are going to change...I'm promising you that I'll be around more and...What I'm trying to say is..." The redhead slipped to the floor, propping himself on on knee as he gazed into Roxas' eyes.

"Will you...Marry me?"

There was silence for all of six point two seconds before Roxas let out a very loud laugh, tears flowing from his eyes as he smiled brightly at Axel. Throwing himself at the redhead, he nodded, chuckling softly.

"You were all nervous about that? Of course I'll marry you, you idiot..." 


End file.
